damaging love
by LostinSolitary
Summary: They were both destructive people meaning their sex usually ended in injuries... although neither of them minded. They kept their lives seperate and only shared their bodies and simple words with eachother. Will they only be able to only find solace in eachother's body or maybe just maybe they'll be finding the love they've always secretly craved.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I haven't done this in a good while so I might be a little rusty. This was just a short beginning into the full story, so please give feedback, be it a compliment or constructive criticism. Yes this story will be just about sex at first, but later develop until something more. There is VERY LITTLE smut later in this chapter but in future chapters it might get more in depth. You can read and skip over the smut if you want. So enjoy**

**_I own nothing except for the plot/ideas/encounter of this story. All characters belong to their respective creators._**

* * *

Hiei trailed his lips along her neck before settling around her collarbone. Licking it a few times before fully latching onto the skin, he sucked and bit until he was sure it would leave a mark. Kagome reached into his hair gripping it tightly before roughly jerking it back, causing a snarl to rip from Hiei's mouth. They stared at each other shocking blue clashing with smouldering red, a silent conversation taking place.

Hiei scoffed before pinning her arms above her head and straddled her waist making it impossible for her to move. He bent over her tense form until his mouth brushed against the shell of her ear. Hiei exhaled his voice rough, taunting as he spoke, "You tire of pleasing yourself. You want someone to make you scream out from pleasurable pain. You want... no need someone to take as much pain as you want given to you. Do not deny it; I have heard your thoughts."

Hiei chuckled as he watched her flushed cheeks puff out in anger, the way her body shuddered from each harsh breath she took, how her hair fanned around her framing her body in inky silk. He just wanted ravish her over and over until both of them were sated. Kagome turned her head and stared at the wall trying to ignore the male currently perched on top of her.

All of this was a fluke anyway, a simple moment of chance that their paths had crossed. She had been walking home from work and he had been simply wandering through the human realm, energies clashed and immediately they had became aware of what the other was. They were natural enemies, a demon and miko, meant to kill each other but some how the danger excited them. A sense of curiosity and hesitation coated them, waiting for the other to attack. Yet neither did so one continued home while the other followed. There was something there maybe it was the physical attraction or the seemingly acknowledgement of between warriors. Some how as their paths seemed to cross each day until gone was the hesitant and curious glances but now in place were lustful gazes. Simple conversations about past battles and skills came into their daily talk. That was until the demon saw a glimpse into the miko's mind, and decided to act upon it.

She didn't mind the heated comments they would make every now and then, she wasn't the same person anymore. No longer was the care free girl who was gentle, and naïve. No she was a woman now, hardened and dangerous after returning from the well permanently. Those days left a bad taste in her mouth. Too many people had been killed because she couldn't protect them, too many feelings hurt because she didn't know how to stand up for herself, and too many broken promises made by people who didn't care. She had trained and fought to do what was right and keep up with others. Everybody had gotten what they wanted, the happiness that they wanted. Except her, all she got was a big middle finger to the face from life and a broken heart. The well had shoved her back into her time forced to rebuild her life as if nothing happened and rebuild she did, but she came up stronger and better than she ever was. She was a -

Kagome sharply turned her head only to come nose to nose with Hiei. She watched has his tongue swept out to lick a bead of blood that rested on his lips. Her face scrunched up in distaste. "You bit me." "You were ignoring me." She wasn't happy with their position at all. "Fuck you," she growled from clenched teeth. Hiei smirked before once again attacking her bare collar-bone. "Okay okay, I take it back unfuck you!"

Out of the corner her she could spot where her skin punctured, no doubt going to leave a mark. Her eyes lit up before she slowly reached up to grasp his shoulders, smirking she sent her powers into the palm of her hands just enough to leave hand shaped burn marks. Hiei jerked back off of her from the pain inflicted onto his person, his snarl was cut off my a mouth slamming into his.

"If you want the attention I'll give it to you." she spoke calmly as she raised her hand, showing off the glowing finger tips. She brushed them across his chest drawing imaginary paths leaving a trail of reddening and slightly burned skin. "A hard on doesn't count as a personal growth you know." Kagome continued to tease him with slight remarks and prodding leaving marks upon his body

Kagome had her fun, just enough before Hiei got sick of waiting. The remainder of clothes had been removed and positions changed. He moved back as he rested the tip at her entrance. She whimpered loudly now as he began to push the insane thing into her. Her body felt as though it was being broken slowly, stretched beyond what seemed natural and burned. Just when she thought she would tear he slipped into her. He slowly pushed in until he bottomed out near her womb. Once he was all the way in she could feel every vein as he rested inside of her. The throbbing of these veins brought about more pain. For one split second they made eye contact, each gaze cloudy with lust before Hiei set a fast speed showing their desperation of bodily contact.

Hours later their slick bodies covered in bruises, bite marks, scratches, and burns was satisfied with everything that had happened. Today that had taken a step together and formed a bond, both being excepted who they fully were. No harsh pasts or being covered in someone's shadow, none of it mattered. They had found comfort in another person's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got so excited by the follows and favorites, I couldn't help myself! I only got 3 reviews but they made me so happy! My writings still a little rough so if you notice something feel free to let me know, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Anyway, please enjoy.**

_**I own nothing except for the plot/ideas/encounter of this story. All characters belong to their respective creators.**_

* * *

Razor sharp claws trailed up her arm leaving behind reddening welts in their place. It caused his slumbering companion to awaken, she would have to leave soon of course. They had been at this relationship for a few weeks now, seeking out each other when they needed it (which was almost everyday). Hiei watched as the blue-eyed beauty glanced at her clock before groaning slightly.

She did not feel like getting up today, all she wanted to do was stay curled up in the heat Hiei provided and sleep the day away. However, the bills weren't going to pay itself and with that she finally arose. She stretched all the kinks out of her back before grabbing a pair of clothes and sauntering into her bathroom, unknowingly giving an eyeful of backside to her partner still in bed.

Kagome turned the shower to a nice temperature before fully stepping inside. Ever since she gained a fuck buddy life seemed to be a lot better. She wasn't as stressed and didn't have as much pent-up anger. Kagome was brought out of her musings as calloused hands scrubbed her back gently, getting rid of the little wisps of blood he had left on her last night. Kagome sighed contently under his ministrations until his hands began to lower down her body. Knowing she didn't have time to fool around, but what the hell maybe just a little would be alright.

Kagome turned her neck toward Hiei, biting on his lip and pressed her tongue deeper into his mouth. Hiei motioned for Kagome to turn around, she was open to all the water pulsing against staggered flesh and making her gasp in reaction to all the things touching her. Their locked eyes told Kagome that this was just where he wanted her. Each forceful thrust and strong sliding fingers made Kagome bite her lips in ecstasy.

In a harsh and throaty whisper Hiei ordered, "Woman, open your mouth, I don't want you to be quiet, I want to hear it all. Show me how you scream."

Hiei plunged his finger deeper within his lover, pumping her dripping pussy and grinding it on her G-spot.

Kagome opened her mouth and let lose moans that were music to his ears. Each sliding finger had its very own mission and each gasp of breath took Kagome to the edge.

Hiei knew that he had every piece of control over Kagome at this moment and would not let her go. He kept her on the waiting edge, withdrawing and letting go, then pulsing forward harder each time. Achingly, Kagome's moans turned into screams and all the wetness in the shower was not merely from the water.

Some where in the haze Kagome heard her alarm going off, signifying that if she didn't leave now then she would be late to open the shop. "Hiei," she groaned, "I have to go to work, oh my...seriously, I need you to stop." Hiei was nowhere near ready to stop, he roughly slapped her ass before bending her over in front of him. He would get his satisfaction, her job could wait. Kagome could feel that he wasn't going to let go any time soon, so she would have to take matter into her own hands. Jerking out of his hand causing his claws to make rips against her skin.

Facing Hiei she crossed her arms in an X. "No more, I have to go to work. We can finish later, but not now." Hiei's eyes slanted as his lips curled into a snarl, if the bitch wanted to fight so be it, but damn it he was hard and needed relief. He reached forward to grasp her arm only to be shoved back by her pink coated hands. Lunging at her, he swiped his claws catching her cheek which left a graze mark upon it. Kagome retaliated by swiping her leg hoping to catch his legs from underneath him, especially since they were in such a small space, instead she lost her balance falling into the tiled wall and busting her nose. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she scrabbled out of the cramped shower. Holding her nose she prayed that the burning sensation would go away soon, it wasn't long before the signs of a bloody nose took place.

"Aw shit, this is your fault." Kagome grouched watching as her nose began to slightly bruise. Hiei watched as Kagome prodded the slightly swollen appendage, feeling the irritation rolling off her in waves. Her energy sparked around her warding him off from coming anywhere near him. He wouldn't be getting anything, especially now. Hiei watched as she plugged up her nose, got dress, and left all in record time. Looks like he would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

She had made it to the shop in a short amount of time, despite what happened this morning. She was a little ticked off, but he knew damn well that she had to go, so he would have to handle his problem by himself. Kagome quickly pulled out the keys to unlock her herbal medicine shop.

After coming back from the past, she had never fully recovered with her grades and graduating high school was the biggest struggle she ever had, so college was completely out of the question. Realizing that all the knowledge she had on different herbs and plants she could open up a natural herbal shop, since organic and natural was all the rage now. She had moved from her house into a quaint apartment and found a lovely little shop to open her business. Her shop was slowly gaining a name in society, which helped a lot to pay the bills. Setting up shot she waited, for customers to come.

* * *

Akio Oshiro, life's purpose was to help people, lead them and do what was right. Despite his average looks, his kindness brought many admirers to his feet. He was of average build, standing at 5' 6", with short-cropped black. His brown eyes were covered by rectangular glasses that perched upon a thin aquiline nose. He never paid much attention to women, only helping them when necessary, none seemed to catch his eye. That is until the one day he wandered into a posh little herbal shop, and with one look his heart had been stolen.

She was a petite woman, standing at a delicate 5' 2". Her wavy raven colored hair cascaded down her body ending mid back, framing an angelic face. A tiny celestial nose with a slightly upturned tip that accentuated her almond eyes that seemed to contain an ocean withing themselves. Curled eyelashes brushed against high cheek bones when she blinked. Her full lips pulled at the corner into more of a smirk rather than a smile, but that just made everything about her so much more sexier. She was a beautiful women, a goddess on earth even! She seemed so innocent at first glances, but in her eyes he could see her wild nature a part of her that would never be tamed. He wanted it, at that moment he wanted everything she could offer; her love, smile, time, words, soul, even her body, he wanted it all. She was different and by god he would treat her like the angel she appeared to be no matter what it took. With that he began visiting her everyday, learning her name and bringing simple gifts to her.

He wasn't making much progress but he would not just give up. Everyday he came to see her first thing when she opened shop, after a while he began to notice the signs. Bruises on her arms and neck, cuts over face, sometimes even the small limp she would have when walking he didn't understand the sudden increase of injuries. When he entered her shop with the brightest smile on his face he couldn't help but falter when noticing the discoloration of her nose, the idea of someone treating this wonderful women so harshly didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

God she would rather take Hojo, over this annoying whelp. At least Hojo would take the stupid excuses she gave him and leave her alone, but no this guy had to pester every single step she took. At first, she had put up with him but when he started to visit every day she had quickly become annoyed.

"I'm serious Kagome, domestic violence is a serious thing! If you're in an abusive relationship let me know so I can help." Akio reached around the counter and grasped her hand, his voice lowering into a soft assuring tone,"no matter what, it's not your fault you don't have to go through this alone."

Kagome froze for a second before jerking her hand back out of his reach. Her cheeks flushed from frustration. "It's not even like that," she shifted putting away some containers. '_Plus I can't even say were dating.' _"Anyway, its none of your business, so don't worry about it." Kagome turned away from the male, dismissing his presence and hoping he would leave the conversation at that.

Akio sighed his eyes gazing wistfully at the woman who had caught his attention. He just wanted to show her the gentle side of things and prove that he could be her 'knight in shining armor'. "I just want to protect you, its just...your so small that I don't want anyone to take advantage of you. If this guys laying his hands on you it's not right. I can show you should really be treated, I can show you the gentleness of love. You should be treated like a princess or a china doll being taken care of..." Akio trailed off as Kagome's body tensed with each word he spoke.

Kagome turned and faced him once again, with fire in her eyes. "Ya know... can I ax you..." "You mean ask right? It's alright a simple slip up." Kagome felt her eye twitch slightly, biting the inside of her cheek she tried to control herself. "No ax because I seriously want to murder you now. I am not a princess or a china doll! I can take care of myself, I do not need someone to protect me as if I'm some precious, fragile item. I'm not the type of girl whose waiting for prince charming to come and sweep me off my feet. I want the rough, harsh, and painful love, the kind where no one's scared to hold back. You don't understand that so please just leave."

Akio stepped back in surprise, use to her aggressive comments but not to the full explosion that had just taken place. He quickly gathered his thoughts before scurrying out of the shop. Today was a set back but dear God, he would show her that only he was right for her.

Kagome wrung her wrists, still ticked off at being considered weak (although those weren't his exact words, the notion was still implied). Never again, she had gone through way too much and would not be seen as a weakling again. One of the reasons why she liked Hiei, he didn't judge her or make assumptions, he gave it all and expected her to handle it. Kagome quickly shoved thoughts of the hi-youkai to the back of her mind and went back to straightening out the rest of the shop. She hoped that the rest of the day wouldn't be as bad as this morning had started off.

* * *

**Second chapter finished! please let you know what you think :)**

_**Akio= glorious hero / glorious man**_

_**Oshiro= roughly as in "big castle" (by what research told me)**_

**One of the other spirit detectives will be entering the story next chapter so stay tuned, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey hey! Finally I'm back, this took a lot longer than i wanted and its kind of rushed *sigh* I was unsure of how i wanted to progress this chapter, I've outlined and written out snippets of future chapters so i know how i want the story to progress. Also I'm going on vacation so this is just a little chapter before i hit the road and won't have access to my computer. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Yusuke grumbled as he looked at the slip of paper Keiko had given him. It held the address of an herbal medicine shop she wanted him to pick up items from. It was pointless half this shit he could've got from Kurama but Keiko insisted on this shop having heard good reviews on it.

Yusuke roughly shoved the paper into his pocket before brazenly* walking into the shop, a soft '_ding'_ alerted the worker of his arrival. The moment she turned around he had to catch himself from drooling. Yusuke stood there as perverted thoughts flitted in and out of his mind. '_Holy shit! She has to at least be a perfect C cup. God, she's so tiny...It'd be so easy for me to throw her over my knee and give that firm ass...' _Yusuke was shocked from his musings as a stinging sensation came from his cheek. She had just pinched him.

"Hi, it seems that you have lost your eyeballs in my cleavage. Seriously the nerve..." Yusuke could only stare at the female before a grin spread itself across his face, leaning over the counter he interrupted her own ramblings with his own lewd comment.

"Is that a keg in your pants because I would love to tap that ass." Yusuke chuckled unprepared for her response. "Sorry I'm not your type, I'm not inflatable," the woman stated blandly. Oh, so she was a woman with spunk, he would enjoy this very much.

"Inflatable? Please, my stuff is way too good to be wasted on an inflatable," he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, "I say you can try it out and maybe afterward make me a sandwich." Of he knew it was sexist, but he wanted to see how flustered she would get. He was glad he did it because a few seconds later, her cheeks puffed out and her chest heaved in angry breathes pushing her chest out even more.

Kagome's jaws clenched shut as she glared at the man hitting on her. You had to be fucking kidding, she seriously didn't want to deal with this today, first Akio and now this asshole. He made her so furious, from the way he looked at her to every word he spoke, it made her want to wipe that disgusting grin off his face. She was ready to reach over and throttle the male...'_ding'. _

Kagome's demeanor suddenly changed, a smile replaced her frown and she stood up straighter. "Hi welcome. I'll be with you in a moment," She shouted to the customer who had just entered. The patron nodded before browsing around the shop.

Kagome's eyes glistened with something unknown as she leaned to whisper into Yusuke's ear. "Honey, if I can walk to the kitchen after sex then you don't deserve a sandwich," she sneered. "Also, don't mistake this fake smile, I'd punch you in the throat if I knew it wouldn't risk my business. Make another inappropriate comment and I'll bitch slap you so hard that google won't be able to find you." She leaned back letting the threat hang in the air.

The voice she used was cold and powerful causing Yusuke to cringe slightly and reconsider anything he was going to say. Holding up his hand as a sign of defeat he shrugged lightly. "Geez woman I was joking. Anyway I'm here to pick up items for Keiko Yukimura."

Kagome nodded, dismissing the situation, before going to grab the items she had set aside for the customer. Wrapping them in a bag she handed it to the him as he paid.

Yusuke pushed open the door before he thoughtfully paused and looked over his shoulder. "By the way the names Yusuke Urameshi," a grin spread across his face knowing he was going to get the last word in, "And I'm deliciously inappropriate, so wrong that its right." Yusuke laughed at her souring expression before he continued on his merry way.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should have seen this chick. Like damn she was gorgeous. She had a really nice pair of tits too!" "Uremeshi! What about Keiko..." "What about her? Were just friends, she's moved on so there's no shame in my game." Hiei sighed already irritated with his day, the last thing he wanted was to deal with these to buffoons but hopely the toddler would give them a mission that would him relieve his stress.

"Must you two always spew nonsense when ever you open your mouth." The rest of them members turned to him as he made his presence.

"Yo whats up... The fuck Hiei, did you forget how to control your own fire." Hiei glared at Yusuke before going to stand at the corner of the room, not noticing how emerald-green eyes seemed to stare him down hard. He had forgotten the burn marks Kagome had left on from this morning and the night before. He smirked slightly remembering the time he had spent to with the woman. She was spitfire, that was for sure, and the things she could do with her body he never knew was possible. WIth her he didn't have to hold back, he could release himself fully and not worry about damaging her.

He could hear the others conversing around him and Koenma talking about rogue demons, all of it was the same. Vaguely he heard Kuwabara shouting about how he could defeat the demons all by himself and with that Hiei completely tuned out the idiot's comments.

Hiei felt a hand wave back and forth in front of his face, he growled snatching the hand and giving it a painful squeeze causing Kuwabara to yelp. Wrenching his hand back Kuwabara began to rub it. "Whats the matter midget. You nervous that I'll show you up in the fight or are you just to scared of strength that you can't speak."

Hiei blinked lazily and crossed his arms. "Hardly so, what you said was so goddamn stupid that I think I slipped into a coma for a few minutes."

Kuwabara faced turned before he stepped to grab Hiei's shirt. "Why you little punk." Kurama suddenly interfered to defuse the situation before the two could fling insults at each other anymore. With a gentle smile he released Kuwabara's hold "Now you two, we must be going, It seems Yusuke has gone on without us."

True to his word Yusuke was no where int the room to be found. SO with a light huff, Kuwabara made his way into the open portal leaving behind Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama turned to his shorter companion and raised an eyebrow. "Those burn marks seem highly unusual. If they were caused by your fire, they would've been healed by now. Did you happen to get into a fight?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders before heading over to the portal. "Its none of your business fox." With that he jumped. Kurama followed behind his companion, his eyes sparkling with curiosity,

* * *

**AN: Yup thats it. Anyway please tell me what you think, I always get so giddy with your reviews and it might give me ideas of how i want to transition this story. So bye bye for now! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hey Hey! I'm back from my vacation, it was short but very much-needed! I'll let you know that during my 8 hour drive to the place I grabbed a notebook and wrote a lot because all the incoming reviews just made me so happy. :) Also this story is taking a really different direction then I originally wanted but I believe it'll turn out fine. So tell me what you think!**

* * *

Five days, almost a week since she last saw or heard anything from Hiei. He just up and disappeared. Kagome sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand. It's not like he has to tell her where he's going or anything, technically it was none of her business and she had not right to ask, but a simple notice would've been nice.

Huffing lightly she turned to the clock on the wall next to her and watch time tick by, today was such a slow day.

Akio stood outside of the shop's front with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He held a range of flowers: blue hydrangea to match the color of her eyes, orchids for her rare beauty, grape hyacinth to ask for her forgiveness, and several white tulips as a declaration of love.

After the little spat he got into with Kagome he thought a little time away would be good for the both of them. So today he was back and ready to take the step to commitment, that is if he could will his feet to move.

His hands were clammy no matter how many times he wiped them, they seemed to regain the moisture immediately. He could take this step, if she accepted his token then everything would be fine. With his hardened resolve he stood tall and walked into the shop with confident steps.

The moment he saw her he deflated a little beginning to second guess himself. No! He came here on a mission and he was never one to give up., with grand steps he walked over to her behind the counter. Thrusting the flowers in front of her face, he tried to stop his shaking arm and hoped she didn't notice how nervous he was.

Kagome blinked at the flowers displayed in front of her. She was shocked, she never had someone give her flowers. She grasped them and began to lightly run her finger tips across the petals.

Suddenly Akio stepped back away from the counter and dropped into a deep bow. "Higurashi Kagome, please forgive me!"

Kagome glanced at the flowers some more before resting her gaze on the man who was bent at the waist. Her eyes softened at his thoughtfulness. Maybe she has been to harsh on him last week. Walking from behind the counter she tapped on his shoulder lightly causing him to rise to his full height. She graced him with a light smile.

"They're beautiful, thank you Akio. You shouldn't apologize, I took my anger out on you." Akio blushed and diverted his gazed, beginning to fidget slightly. "Well you see... I w-was wondering i-if y-you would like t-to," Akio stopped to calm his nerves and took a deep breath," will you go on a date with me?" His words came out in a flurry shocking Kagome.

She was speechless, he was sweet, annoying/obsessive at times, but sweet. She wanted to say yes but in the back of her mind a picture of certain demon came to mind. A nagging feeling told her it wasn't right to accept. Putting the beautiful flowers down gently she turned and fully faced Akio. "Akio I would love to but..."

Both occupants snapped their heads to the entrance that was roughly pushed open. "Hey beautiful, ya miss me? I would've came back sooner but work kept me away."

Oh no. Anyone but this guy, Kagome had enough of him in one sitting. She thought it was a one time thing, apparently not by the way he sauntered into her place like he owned it.

Yusuke walked completely pass Akio not even acknowledging the other man. He stopped right before Kagome and peeked over her shoulder a little before returning to his original position. A wide grin marking his face. "Do you have cigarettes on you? Because you have a hot butt."

Kagome's mouth twitched, from annoyance or lameness of the pickup line she didn't know, maybe it was both.

Leaning away from the woman, he gave her no time to recover. "We should go out to eat tonight. I'm in the mood for pizza... a piece of you."

Kagome lightly pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Mr...Urameshi, if I remember correctly, my dear friend, Akio here," she gently laid a hand on the other male Yusuke seemed to just notice,"and I have a date soon. Don't we Akio?"

Akio flushed at the new-found attention before quickly agreeing. "Yes we did I was about to tell you the date and time."

Kagome turned back to Yusuke. "See, I already have a date."

Yusuke plunged his hands into his pocket and surveyed the taller male. All in all there was nothing special about him. He stood out as much as a limp noodle did, similar to those hormonal high school boys that turned into a blubbering mess when a pretty girl even looked at them. "I didn't take you to go for the weak and nerdy type."

_'Actually dark and dominating seems to be my type' _"No it's just that gentleman beats asshole. Plus you don't even know my name and you're trying to take me out."

Yusuke simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine whats your name lovely lady."

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Well then Kagome you want to go out to eat?" "No" she responded sharply. However it didn't seem to affect his attitude at all. "Alright. I'll just give ya time until you get bored with him. I'll see ya late beautiful, _Kagome Higurashi."_ he seemed to purr out her name pleased with his new-found information. With that he sauntered out of the shop, sure he would return again.

Kagome returned her attention to the static male next to her. "I'm sorry that you had to be a part of that." Akio waved his hands to cut her off. "It's fine, it's fine just slight delay. About our date, I was thinking on Saturday around 7pm because I know you close the shop early on weekends. I can just meet you here and then take you out to eat." "Yes that will be fine." "Alright I'll see you Saturday."

Akio gave a slight wave to Kagome before making his way out of the shop. As soon as the door closed he tried to contain the excitement bubbling inside of him. A date! He had a date with his princess, oh the gods must be looking out for him. Hopefully he would be able to get Kagome away from the aggressive men she seemed to attract. He began to make his way home, he had a date to plan of course.

Kagome was content until she turned around and noticed the flower bouquet placed on her counter. _Oh shit. _What the hell did she just do. She just agreed to a date with a guy that was everything she didn't want. Most of all _how would Hiei take it? _She thought about it for a minute and remembered his disappearing act. You know what fuck Hiei, she could see who ever she wanted to. Today was Thursday so she had two days to plan what she was going to wear and how to tell him, no matter what Hiei thought. It's not like they were in a committed relationship anyway...right?

* * *

Hiei trudged back to Kagome's apartment completely unhappy. He had been gone for five fucking days! A simple tracking mission turned into a game of hide and seek. One moment the demon was there next it would disappear and reappear in a new place. The moment they had caught it, it smirked at them and then vanished. With no lead of where it had gone Koenma had simply sent them home until further notice. All he wanted was to take a shower and crash on Kagome's bed and that's exactly what he did.

Kagome returned home later in that evening mentally drained. She had been over thinking a lot of things and she hoped that a nice bubble bath with a glass of Riesling would help calm her erratic mind. Dropping her bag on the couch in the living room she chassèd to her room to prepare her bath. Her face flushed with anger the moment she entered her bedroom. She found the hi-youkai sprawled on her bed like it was his. How dare he return here as if it was his place too, their relationship was supposed to be about sex that's all. She wasn't offering him living arrangements for him to come and go when he wanted. (Maybe she was overreacting but damn, she was mad!) She huffed angrily before heading to the connected bathroom, dammit she came home to relax and that's what she was going to do.

* * *

**AN: so I'm not sure if i got my flower meaning right because it was kind of a quick search so please tell me if my meanings are wrong. Review review review! I love all your opinions and i actually take them into consideration of what i might do next. Your reviews give me inspiration. So until next time :)**

**Also if you haven't already check out my new story! Its called _Fitting into Darkness_, Its a inuyashaxhunter x hunter fanfic, so please check that out to and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hey everyone. I'm very sorry for the wait, this took a lot longer than i wanted. Um, i was supposed to actually post this last week but some very upsetting family secrets came out all at once and it sort of messed up my mood. I'm not fully recovered but all the reviews, favorites, and follows defintely made me feel some what better. I wasn't myself when i wrote this so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome's clenched her eyelids shut. She could feel the fingers of sunlight stretching through the blinds of the window, prodding her to face the day. Her body reminded her of how much she'd had to drink last night. She had drunk more than she anticipated causing her to wake with a hangover. She was light-headed with a throbbing to remind her to rehydrate. There was a fuzzy feel to her mouth.

Hiei sat next to her on the bed, his fingers grazed her bare leg. Kagome felt a tingle run up her thigh. she turned to look at him and he swooped in crashing their lips together, she opened her mouth to him as their mouths came together. Their tongues tangled and smashed, soft and firm at the same time. Hiei sucked her tongue into his mouth as he caressed it with his own, slipping as deeply into her mouth as was physically possible. Kagome's breath seemed to be sucked from her lungs as the tingling she previously had felt in the light brush of fingers across her leg expanded into her belly. Kagome felt the flush of blood beginning to warm her crotch as her body began to awaken.

God he needed a fuck. He needed it so badly he could taste it in the back of his throat. He had been away for too long, he needed to be satisfied and she was the only one that could do it. Hiei slid his hands up her shirt and fully cupped her well sized breast in his hand. He could feel her nipple rise to touch his palm as he rubbed her. Hiei lessened his full grip as his fingers moved to encircled just the nipple. He pinched the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger and sucked Kagome's tongue more deeply into his mouth. Kagome moaned lightly into his open mouth and Hiei broke their minutes long kiss to bring her longing nipple to his mouth. Hiei sucked deeply and the first few inches of Kagome's breast filled his mouth. Keeping the suction, Hiei flicked the nipple with his tongue. Slowly he let the pressure subside so that her breast began to slide out of his mouth until on the nipple remained. Hiei bit down trapping the nipple in between his teeth while he poked at the tip with his tongue. Hiei felt ready to explode, he wanted to bury himself deep into Kagome.

Kagome sighed at Hiei's ministrations, her mind too foggy to remember anything but what Hiei was doing. Her eyes slid open slightly enough to glance over Hiei's head to focus on an arrange of blue and white flowers. Like a tidal wave everything came crashing on to her. All the anger, Akio, Yusuke, everything came down upon her. Her mind screeched and without a second thought she slapped her energy into Hiei throwing him off of her and onto the floor. Ignoring his growling she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating.

Kagome tried everything to avoid eye contact with him. She fidgeted and an icy feeling seemed to creep into her very soul. She felt a sharp twang in her chest and her hand flew up to clutch the painfully throbbing area. She suddenly felt so small. Waves of irritation pressed down on her making the air so thick she almost couldn't breathe, Hiei was seriously pissed. Her head snapped back hitting the headboard as he was suddenly in her face. "What. The. Fuck."

Their eyes met and she knew what was wrong. She had feelings for the demon who had always handled her roughly. She had stupidly left herself wide open for another attack to her heart. She became bitter. She always fell for people who were imperfect and odd, they always were so much more interesting. The problem was obviously he didn't care for her in the same way. She tried to push out of her mind and she thought she had won, but she knew the craving for a deep soul connection would never fully go away. Kagome refused to pine after someone again. She needed to end this now because the one thing she was certain she wanted, she wouldn't be getting it from him. She made a decision and she would go after it. "Hiei I'm done. We can't continue this anymore."

"You're done? I didn't have a reason to think you had a choice."

Kagome scowled slightly. "Of course I have you choice, it was an agreement between us two. Its an agreement that needs to be changed." She watched as an eyebrow quirked before he sat back on the edge of the bed.

"I have come across a situation of where I have come in contact with another male." She paused trying to figure out how to phrase the words. "I have a date tomorrow" Simple was always best.

* * *

_Unacceptable _a voice within growled _She belongs to us. _Hiei completely agreed. The day she willingly gave him her body was the day she agreed she was his and his alone. "You will cancel." He saw the way her eyes darkened, a storm beginning to brew.

"Like hell I will." Anger from his disappearance and from being pushed into a situation she didn't want to be part of, it all bubbled up and came spewing over the top.

"Why does it even matter? You're the one that's gone to god knows where for days without even a note. Were not even in a committed relationship, we promised each other nothing! Has it never occurred to you that one day I might want something more?"

Hiei scoffed and snidely crossed his arms. "The most you've seemed to want is cock plunged into you." His head snapped sharply feeling his neck pop as he took notice to the burning sensation in his cheek.

"You've over crossed your boundaries, we we're in a moment weakness and it was the only way we could deal with our problems. You know that . If your jealous just come out and say it."

"Weakness is for fools, you offered something and I took it. You knew damn well what you were getting into women. Jealousy would be a useless word, its just that my needs should be sated before others."

Kagome rose stiffly, her head pounding from the male in front or from her resurfacing hangover, she didn't care. She just had to get out that place before she killed him.

"I don't want to just be a sex object and not have my feelings considered. I'm human and I won't live as long as you, Its time to move on with my life. We need time apart or maybe not see each other at all again. It was fun while it lasted, but there need to be change. I don't want to sit and argue about this," She bit out, as she sifted through drawers grabbing pieces of clothing.

"I never thought this was considered an argument. You usually do a fine a job of proving your ignorance." Hiei watched from the corner of his eye as she seemed to ignore him and continue on her way into the bathroom.

She paused for second at the door considering something. "Your stupid ass isn't worth my time anymore. I could have sworn I was dealing with a reasonable adult, but looks like I was mistaken. So I want you to leave my home." With that she shut the bathroom door, locking herself in.

Hiei was slightly shocked at how Kagome reacted, he wasn't use to her reacting in a calm manner. He hoped for the spitfire he had come to somewhat respect, instead he got a women who looked utterly lost and tired. C_onfused_. She was not herself. He wished not to try her patience and end up getting himself obliterated. He gathered what little possessions he had there. Maybe Kurama would let him stay with him.

* * *

Kagome groaned and rubbed her temple, yup it was definitely residue of a hangover. Five minutes into work and she was already irritated as fuck. She didn't want to deal with people at all, maybe she could just take this day off, no one would question her.

_Ding. _Damn, just great a customer this early, "Kagome!" Aw shit and it was this guy. She peered up and gave him a pitiful glare, it was his fault she was shoved into her situation.

"Damn what happened to you, you look..." Yusuke trailed off trying not to offend the already irritated women.

Kagome pushed her head into her folded arms on top of the counter, trying to block out her surroundings. "I tried to drown my problems last night, but it seems they know how to swim."

Yusuke strained his ears to hear her muffled reply. He got closer to the counter before leaning on it trying to get her attention. "So I came here looking for treasure, can I see your chest?" He watched as she lifted her head and peered at him from underneath her mop of hair.

Today she could be civil, she was too tired to deal with him anyway and hoped he wouldn't get to wild if she got her point across. "Please don't act like an asshole today. Because then I'll have to be a bitch back, and I can do it better than you. However, I am no mood to do that so I will simply resort to violence."

"So whats gotten you in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood... I'm in a 'hey if I get the opportunity to punch someone in the face today, I'm taking it' kind of mood. Are you willing to volunteer yourself?"

Yusuke smirked at her. " I'm good, no need to mess up this good looking face." He suddenly seemed winded and began to wipe imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Damn, it seems like I've gotten my daily cardio in. Just looking at you gets my heart racing."

Kagome bitterly chuckled to herself, he was so corny. In that moment she actually took time to consider him. He was an asshole and nice (in a quirky, weirdo, corny kind of way). His hair was slightly shagging lightly dusting over his brown eyes and giving him a bad boy look. He had a muscular build and slightly tanned skin to prove that he did some sort of exercise. He was sexy in his own overly-confident goofy way.

Kagome fully sat up, giving Yusuke a stern expression. "You know I hate you, right?" Yusuke just stared at her unsure of how to respond to her blunt statement. He blinked several times, maybe she was joking.

"I don't hate you in I hope you die kind of way, but in a I hope you develop an allergy to bacon kind of way." Yusuke could only gape. This women couldn't be so cruel wishing an allergy to bacon on someone was far worse than death he believed.

"What did I do to you!" Kagome ran a hand through her hair, she seriously needed to go back to sleep.

"Because it seems you confused 'playing hard to get' with my genuine disinterest. So not only to I have a date with a wanna be prince charming to get you off my back of which caused a domino effect that caused me to realize something about my personal life" _Its time to pursue real relationships, and give up on the ones that aren't meant to be. I'm an adult. We grow up, fall in love, start a family; its part of the human life cycle. _"So in away I guess you've helped me too. I can't keep waiting on person, doing the same thing and expecting different results."

Yusuke stared at the women in front of him. In that second she was so mature and _broken_, no longer did he feel a need to just sleep with her. He actually wanted to get to know her. What ever happened she needed someone there for her. He was reminded of his past, the only way he got through it was because he always had people there for him. Maybe she needed the same. Standing up straight he stuck out a hand. "Come on, I'll take you out to eat. On me."

Kagome thought for a quick second before shrugging it off. Why not, it wasn't like today could get any worse. "Alright pretty boy just let me lock up shop."

A few minutes later the duo found themselves making their way down the street, hand in hand with each other.

* * *

**An: My posting will be pretty slow from now one until everything in my life blows over. I appreciate all my fans and what you have to say makes me smile and brightens up my day. So please review.**


End file.
